Gone With The Geek
by XxxHandsOnMexxX
Summary: What happens when Susan finds out that she and the geek at the train station have much in common? Read to find out! Susan/Geek. Movie-based, one-shot. Credit to Dearheart for coming up with this wonderful couple!


The four Pevensie siblings were standing at the train station, slightly confused

The four Pevensie siblings were standing at the train station, slightly confused. Was this the right station? How much time had passed in England? People swarmed passed the dazed siblings. Then Susan heard a familiar voice.

"Phyllis, are you coming?"

She snapped her head up and saw the nerdy, awkward boy who had tried and failed to receive her affections before they had been called back to Narnia. The Pevensies seemed to snap out of their daze and quickly collected their items and boarded the train. After Edmund grumbling about how he left his torch in Narnia, the train began to move forward. They sat down, still feeling a bit bewildered. All was quiet for a few moments until Susan heard some rough noise in the back of the train. It was that geeky kid, being pushed around by the same boy who had been fighting with Peter in the station earlier. She heard Peter sigh.

"I'll take care of this…" he began.

Susan quickly stood up.

"Don't worry, Peter, I can handle it."

Peter looked at her confused. "You can't fight him."

Susan rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to fight him. As I said, Peter, I can handle it."

Peter looked at her, puzzled. "Well, all right, but if he tries to start something, I'm going to pummel him."

Susan nodded and walked over to the boys. He had taken the geeky boy's glasses and was dangling them tauntingly over his head.

"Come on, give them back!" he was pleading as he tried desperately to grab them back.

"What's wrong, little nerdy boy? You can't see?" the biggest one snickered.

Susan marched over to him.

"Andrew, give him his glasses back." She said firmly.

Andrew laughed. "And what if I don't?"

Susan snarled, "If you don't, then all your little friends will know about your little wet pants incident that happened last year."

Andrew's eyes widen. "How do you know about that?"

Susan smiled. "Oh, you know, through the grapevine."

Andrew winced. "Fine, we'll let him go. But you better watch your back, Pevensie. My sister could cream you good."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Ooh, I'm shaking." She said sarcastically.

Andrew gave the boy his glasses back. He put them back on, still a little shaken.

"Come on, boys, let's go. Oh, and Pevensie…"

Susan scowled. "What?"

Andrew slapped the glasses off the nerdy boy's face.

"Tell your brother to stop bumping in to people." He grinned. He laughed loudly as he and the rest of his gang walked off. Susan felt the anger boiling up inside her and wanted nothing more to jump on Andrew and beat him to a pulp, but then she saw the boy on the floor, feeling around for his glasses.

Susan got on her knees. "Here, let me help you." She said, looking for his glasses.

She picked them up and handed them to him.

"Thank you, Phyllis." He said, still slightly embarrassed.

Phyllis? Who was….oh, right, Phyllis. Susan cursed to herself; feeling slightly embarrassed herself for her behavior to the boy earlier.

"Um, actually, it's Susan. Susan Pevensie. I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I was, um, in a bit of a bad mood." She extended her hand to help the boy to his feet.

"Oh." The boy said, straightening the glasses on his face.

"And what's you name?" she tried to ask kindly.

"Er, Warren." He mumbled. "Warren Gilbert."

Susan smiled gently. "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Warren."

She saw that the bullies had taken Warren's book bag and had dumped everything out. She began to help Warren pick up all his things and put them back into his bag. She picked up a rather thick book. She turned it over and nearly gasped.

"You like _Gone with the Wind?_" Susan almost squealed.

Warren blushed slightly. "Yes, uh, my mother bought it for me." Great. Now she was going to think he was a geek for sure.

Susan grinned widely. "This has got to be my favorite book ever! I must have read it at least a dozen times!"

Warren breathed a sigh of relief. "Me too! I love it, have you seen the film?"

Susan gawked. "Goodness, yes! Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh just make the most splendid couple! Of course, most of the time it was awful, because I wasn't allowed to go to the movies by myself, so I had to take my brother Peter with me, and he would just sit there complaining the whole time about having to see it! But, once I sneaked out and saw it by myself."

Warren smiled. "Well, what's your favorite part?"

This question set Susan off on a babbling streak. She just kept talking and talking, but Warren didn't mind. He was enjoying listening to her talk, and he would have never imagined in his wildest dreams that this girl who he had been crushing on for a few months was actually talking to him! Susan was still babbling when she heard Peter give a cough, distracting her attention. She looked him with a scowl. He motioned for her to walk over to him. She turned to Warren.

"Excuse me for a moment." She said sweetly.

She stormed over to Peter. "What?" she said harshly.

Peter was taken aback. "Um, why are you talking to him, Susan?"

Susan scoffed. "Can't I have a polite conversation with him, Peter? We were having a great one until you so rudely interrupted."

Edmund looked at her questioningly. "It looked like you were the one who was doing most of the talking, Susan."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Oh, what do you know, Edmund? Unlike you three, Warren appreciates the finer things in life."

Lucy gave a small giggle. "Like what?"

Susan looked offended. "He likes _The Hobbit,_ oh and he likes _Little Women,_ he said he cried at both of the movie versions, and _Gone with the Wind_, that's what!"

Lucy looked at her brothers. They all smiled. "Oh…." The three of them said at once, instantly understanding. Susan did tend to babble when it came to her favorite book and movie. The other three Pevesnies did not much care for Susan's taste in either of those categories.

"What?" Susan asked, confused.

Peter laughed. "Nothing, Susan, go back and talk to your friend."

Susan rolled her eyes. "He has a name, you know. It's Warren."

Peter grinned. "Right, Warren. Go back and talk to Warren."

Susan smiled. "Thank you." She said, rolling her eyes and her siblings, turning around and going to sit back next to Warren.

Lucy looked at Peter and Edmund, confused. "Wait, didn't she just kiss Caspian before we left Narnia?"

Peter's eyes widened.

Edmund chuckled. "Yep, she seemed to get over him quickly, eh?"

Peter looked at Susan and Warren chatting idly in the seat across from them. He put his head in his hands.

"Oh, here we go again…"

Lucy and Edmund laughed at their distraught older brother.

"Really, did you cry when Beth died in _Little Women _too, Susan?" Warren asked.

"Oh, goodness." Susan sighed. "I couldn't imagine losing one of my brothers or sister. I couldn't imagine how Jo must have felt."

Warren laughed. "Yes, I know. I have two sisters. I couldn't either."

Susan smiled at him. "You know, Warren, I truly do apologize for my behavior earlier."

Warren looked at her. "Oh, it's all right Susan."

Susan looked at him seriously. "No, Warren, I really want to make it up to you. Is there anything I could do for you?"

Warren looked at her, baffled. Could he really ask her what he wanted? Would she laugh at him, or not want to be his friend, or just never talk to him again? _Come on, Warren, just be a man and ask her. If she says no, that's her loss._ Warren sighed and gathered all of his courage.

"Susan, erm, would you, uh, be interested in, um, going out on, um, a date?" Warren managed to squeak out. Susan looked a little shocked. Fear rose in Warren.

_Oh great,___he thought,_ I just completely blew it._ He began to gather his things, because he knew for sure that Susan would say no. How stupid was he for thinking she would actually go out with him. Susan finally broke the ice and spoke.

"Yes, Warren, that would be lovely."

Warren froze. Had she just said_ yes?_ He looked at her. She had such a genuine sincerity on her face.

"Really?!" he asked, still shocked.

Susan laughed softly. "Warren, you seem like such a nice guy, goodness knows I haven't met one of those in quite a while….." she paused. What about Caspian?

Caspian. She had not even thought about him. She had certainly had feelings for him, but…..

He was gone now. And she wasn't coming back. She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about it; but she stopped herself. It was time to move on, she told herself. Caspian was a great person, but he wasn't here now. Warren was. And he would continue to be here. She smiled at him.

"Warren, I would be more than happy to go on a date with you. But, just as friends, first?"

Warren smiled. Hell, even if she just wanted to start off as friends, it was still a start, wasn't it? He was so happy he thought his glasses might shatter. He realized they were fogging up and he took them off, wiping them off with his shirt. Susan smiled. He actually was very nice looking without his glasses on, and she felt a twinge of something. Maybe a bit of a crush or friendship, she couldn't tell.

Maybe living in England again wouldn't be so terrible after all.

**TA-DA! Long live Susan/Geek forever! I will give credit to Dearheart for coming up with this wonderful pairing! I know this wasn't really the best, but I tried. More Susan/Geek stories, people! Please review!**


End file.
